Bloon Recycler
Note: The Upgrades do not include the base tower price. Will fix later on. The Bloon Recycler '''is another version of the Bloonchipper that makes its appearance in Chapter 5 of the Doomsday Campaign. Much like the Bloonchipper it absorbs bloons in one at a time and spits back the children, but unlike the Bloonchipper, it doesn't shred the original bloon up just to dispose of them. No, this machine is capable of recycling and holding the materials of bloons and use them to create other resources that will benefit the player in their quest to play through the campaign. However, this is still a prototype, so it is much weaker and takes longer to pop bloons than the original Bloonchipper. Incredibly slow movement and any bloon offences that would normally stun towers will destroy the Bloon Recycler. While expensive, upgrades for the Bloon Recycler are extremely good by being alternatives to the Engineers Bloon traps, giving the player a chance to collect resources as cash, use them to reduce the cost of upgrades for other towers, or gain more lives! Upgrades 0/0/0 Range of Bloon Recycler: Suction Speed: 2 bloon per second. Rate of Pops: 3 seconds per bloon. Max bloon suction: 5 bloon Maximum Material Storage: 250 Bloons Rotates at 55 degrees per second. (Tower must be rotate towards it's destination in order to move) Mobile? Yes. Distance per second in pixels: 8px *Must be done popping all bloons inside before being able to move.*' Path 1 ''More Gears * Increase of Suction speed and Rate of Pops. * Suction speed: 7 bloons per 2.5 second. * Rate of Pops: 1 second per bloon. Bigger Holes * Max Bloon Suction is increased to 15 * Maximum Material Storage is now 550. ** Impoppable: Maximum Material Storage is now 1000 Resource Management Materials can be used to reduce the upgrades of one tower by 20%(can stack to 40%). * Amount needed for 1st upgrade price reduction is 150. ** Impoppable: Amounted needed for 1st reduce is 350 * Amount needed for 2nd upgrade price reduction is 400 ** Impoppable: Amount needed for 2nd reduce is 800 MOAB Peeling Bloon Recycler is now capable of creating a suction for MOAB-Class Bloons(can not absorb Boss-Class Blimps) * Can shred 75 damage per suction of a MOAB and obtain 30 material. ** Unable to absorb MOAB-Class Bloons if Bloon Recycler still popping bloons *** will stop absorbing bloons if MOAB is range. If Bloon Recycler is able to pop a MOAB-Class Bloon, then it will instantly gain 300 material. Player must collect material otherwise material will fade away. Material fades away in 5 seconds. Impoppable: Material fades away in 2 seconds. Path 2 Quality Equipment Distance per second per pixel is now 15px Can now rotate at 125 degrees per second. Thicker Hull * Bloon Recycler is now less sustainable to damage. * Stun/Freezing/Slow Down effects no longer destroy the Bloon Recycler. Life Support Materials can now be converted to gain lives. * 125 Material = 5 lives * 300 Material = 20 lives * 550 Material = 50 lives BEST DEAL * Impoppable ** 250 = 5 lives ** 550 = 10 lives ** 1000 = 25 lives Life Insurance Policies Convert Materials into Temporary Shields to all towers on the track. * 100 Material = Level 1 Shields last 45 seconds ** can hold off one attack. * 250 Material = Level 2 Shields last 1:15 minutes ** can hold off two attacks * 550 Material = Level 3 Shields last 2:30 minutes ** can hold off three attacks. * Impoppable ** 100 Material = Level 1 Shields last 30 second *** can hold of one attack ** 500 Material = Level 1 Shields last 1 minute *** can hold of one attack ** 1000 Material = Level 3 Shields last 1 minute *** can hold of 3 attacks *Shields can NOT stack. However, they can be replenished by 1 layer (if a towers original shield was level 2 or above) when Life Insurance Policy is reused by another Bloon Recycler. Life Insurance Policy has a cooldown of 2 minutes. Path 3 HardCore Suction Bloon Recycler now gains 3 Suctions tubes for increased suction. Range is Increased. Ground Zero * Bloon Recycler is now able to store up to 2500(4000 Impoppable) Material. * Can convert material into an explosive weapon that will pop all bloon on screen and do heavy damage to bloons. # 1000(1500) Material ## Ground Zero Level 1: ### Pops all bloons on screen, removes any shields off bloons, ### Cluster Bloons are singled out and popped by 1 layer. ### MOAB-Class Bloons are given 350 Damage. ### 150 Damage to Boss Class Blimps # 1500(2500) Material ## Ground Zero Level 2: ### Pops all bloons on screen including Shield Bloons ### Cluster Bloons are single out and popped by 3 layers ### MOAB-Class Bloons are given 750 Damage ### 350 Damage to Boss Class Blimps # 2500(4000) Material ## Ground Zero Level 3: ### Pops all bloons on screen, including Cluster Bloons and Shield Bloons. ### All MOAB-Class Bloons are destroyed including Children. ### Boss Class Blimps are dealt 1000 Damage. ### Can deal 500 Damage to Corrupter. Notes # Only available after tower has obtained 2/2 upgrades. # Price of Path 1 and Path 2, 1st and 2nd tier upgrades, included. # The Price of this upgrade goes up by 50% for every 2/2/2 Bloon Recycler you have used on the level(this is to prevent buying and selling of any tower with abilities that can become OP by spamming) Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers